


Drabbles: Feeblemind

by chaya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Gen, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya
Summary: Some people asked for the rest of the M9 crew getting this nasty spell, so each chapter is a different drabble for a different character.





	1. Yasha

Yasha’s a runner.

“Where is she _going?_ ” Jester pants, looking over her shoulder to where Mollymauk is helping Caleb climb a tree.

“Away,” Mollymauk yells back. “From anyone and everyone.” He looks up as Caleb straddles a limb and begins casting a spell, eyes locked on a moving point several hundred meters away. Fjord, Jester, and Beau catch up with Yasha as she’s trying to battle her way out of the Cat’s Paw spell. She looks furious.

“Is she ragin’?” Fjord asks breathlessly.

Caleb calls from behind them: “I cannot use a sleep spell on her, she is too strong! We have to figure out something else!”

“I have… something… else!” Nott finally catches up, waving a tiny vial in her hand. “It’s what I was making earlier in town, I, I just need a rag…”

Yasha bellows and pulls against the spell, making Fjord and Jester step back. Her muscles are straining and her eyes are huge and bloodshot.

“Beau, get back, she’s fixin’ to rip somebody’s head off.”

Beau is unmoving, staring at the larger woman and finally sitting down in the grass with her hands in her lap. “Everyone just chill out.”

Nott is miming to Jester how the rag has to be kept over Yasha’s mouth until she falls asleep. Behind them, Caleb and Molly are jogging to them.

“Hahh,” Yasha snarls, eyes locked on her closest target. Beau sits and looks back at her, frowning a little, not engaging or moving away.

Molly mutters a curse as he finally sees his friend close up. “She’s terrified,” he says bitterly.

Fjord turns to him. “What’d you just say?”

“Terrified,” Beau echoes, and scoots forward a few more inches. Yasha spits and jerks her leg almost-free, hands scrabbling for more purchase so she can get leverage and push herself out. “Hey. Hey Yash.”

Yasha isn’t responsive. She is wearing herself out, though, and over the next four impressively long minutes she kicks and bites and pulls until she’s drenched with sweat. As she starts to loosen, Beau shifts closer and pats her leg.

Unrelenting, Yasha gnashes her teeth.

“I know. I know.”


	2. Nott

Nott bites.

“ _Nein,_ ” Caleb hisses, and smacks her gently on the nose. Nott hisses back and rubs at her face, scrabbling back under the bed.

“Li’l fucker,” Fjord says, but without anything behind it. He pulls his sleeve back and checks if she broke skin.

“I apologize for her,” Caleb says earnestly. He winces as he sees the small pricks of red, rooting around in his bag until he finds some bandages. “I really am. She is not herself.”

“I know, I know.” Fjord sighs. “An’ she won’t be until Jester’s back. Just… I guess it’s silly, but I hoped she’d take to me a little better, with me being green too and all.”

“You’re _big,_ though,” Beau points out from her spot on the dresser. She’s already gotten comfortable, sprawled longways with her legs dangling over the side. “I’d tell you to get on top of something too, but I think you’d break just about everything in here.”

“That’s a little rude,” Caleb admonishes.

Beau gestures emphatically at Fjord. “He’s a big guy! It’s not _bad_ to be big!”

“You certainly wouldn’t be one to think so,” Fjord mutters under his breath, and shares a knowing smile with Caleb.

“What?”

“I said I forgive you.” Fjord gestures under the bed. “So, what are we gonna do to keep her from eatin’ dust bunnies til she throws up?”

Caleb scratches at the back of his head. “The most important thing is to keep her calm… if she makes another of those screeching sounds again, there’s no way someone in the other rooms won’t recognize it as a goblin scream.”

“Very distinctive,” Beau agrees thoughtfully.

Caleb kneels down and gestures in the air, sending two globes of light to go under the foot of the bed. Huge golden eyes reflect the light, and Caleb sighs in relief a little. “There you are.”

Slowly, Nott reaches out and traces a clawed finger around the edge of one of the globes. When it doesn’t burn or bite, she reaches again, blinking when her finger goes all the way through it. She grunts in surprise.

“Shiny things. Beau, we shoulda known.”


	3. Beauregard

Yasha’s worried Beau will run, but she doesn’t. She’s confused and stubborn and sullen, making almost no sound, but when Yasha sits in the corner and makes a little spot for Beau, it only takes half an hour or so for Beau to investigate the square of blankets and pillows and decide it’s acceptable.

Yasha thinks about trying to talk, but she really doesn’t want to, and Beau doesn’t seem to be looking for it. Instead she takes a whetstone to her sword, losing herself in the monotony of upkeep and pleased when Beau seems content to watch and stay by her side.

“Um,” Beau utters after an hour or so, when Yasha has moved on to cleaning out her pack. She’s reaching curiously toward the sword’s blade, and Yasha reaches out quickly to clasp her hand around Beau’s wrist to stop her.

“It’s dangerous.” Yasha looks in Beau’s face for alarm or anger at being held back, but Beau is just looking at her face with a strange sort of waiting. Yasha looks down at their hands and moves her grip up to Beau’s fingertips, guiding her touch down to the center of the blade where the shine is best and where the light of the inn’s candles flickers in gold and copper.

“Mn.” She curls her fingers just a little, nails tapping against the metal, before relaxing and just letting her hand be held by Yasha. Yasha decides she must be satisfied, and guides her hand back and releases it.

Outside, clouds rumble, but no storm begins. Instead it is a faint raining mist that cloaks the town and sends a cool draft through the gaps in the windows.

After a few minutes, Beau gets to her knees and rises up just enough to curl her hands around the windowsill. When Yasha finishes repacking her things she finds Beau’s eyes closed, hair shifting slightly on her forehead from the draft she’s positioned herself in front of. She seems calm.

“You like it?” Yasha asks rhetorically, unsurprised when Beau doesn’t give any sort of response. Yasha lets her stay like that for another ten minutes or so, finally guiding her away when she starts to worry that Beau’s joints might lock or her legs might cramp. Beau watches the other woman as she lifts one of the two beds, careful not to let it scrape against the floorboards and disturb the patrons, and set it flush against the wall with the window.

Beau doesn’t understand as Yasha guides her to sit on the bed, or as Yasha wraps some blankets around Beau’s shoulders to keep her from getting too much of a chill, but after sitting as she’s been arranged for a few moments she seems to see that this is a more comfortable way to enjoy the cool air. She leans into it, eyes shutting again, and falls asleep leaning against the wall in a small cocoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for feedback <3


End file.
